The present invention relates generally to a load-lock, and, in particular to a disposable load restraint mechanism for limiting the shifting of cargo in a trailer.
Semi-trailers, trains and other box-type vehicles are used to haul products across town and across country. On a smaller scale, individuals use pick-up trucks and small trailers to move personal items. Despite the many advantages, moving cargo in a trailer is not without its problems. For example, the cargo is rarely an exact fit with the trailer. Most trailers are cube-like in design, while the cargo may be of most any shape. Even when the cargo is placed in boxes, the boxes often do not fit perfectly into the trailer. Loading of trailers if further complicated by the fact that trailers vary in size. Often, the cubic dimensions of the load being shipped do not exactly equal the cubic dimensions of the trailer. In other words, the load may only partially fill the trailer. When a trailer cannot be fully loaded, or when the cargo being shipped is of unusual dimensions, shifting can occur during transportation. This is highly undesirable, especially when the items being shipped are fragile. Shifting of cargo can also occur when the cargo is being shipped on pallets.
Many items have been developed to limit or restrict the shifting of cargo in trailers. One such item is shown in the brochure "Air Bags Reduce Damage, Materials, Labor and Loading Time" by Shippers Paper Products Company. This brochure describes an inflatable air bag which can be wedged into voids in a loaded trailer. Once in place, the air bag is inflated, thus reducing the available space in the trailer.
Another product used to secure cargo is shown in the Ty-Gard brochure "Freight Restraint System". A double-sided adhesive tape is placed onto sidewalls of a trailer. Strips of flexible industrial fiber are then stuck to the tape and wrapped around the cargo. The two free ends of the flexible strips are then secured together, using a steel tool.
Movable shipping bulkheads can be used to limit cargo shifting. Bulkheads of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,906 to Brown and U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,342 to Pradovic.
Portable loading braces are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 969,002 to Teachout, U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,704 to McMahon, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,939 to Miner, Jr. et al. Generally, all of these braces include a rigid member which is secured to opposing sidewalls of a trailer. These braces can be placed at any vertical height within the trailer to restrict shifting of cargo. The above-cited references each disclose a different means of attaching a rigid member to the sidewalls. The '002 reference includes two telescoping members, which are adjustable using an internal, threaded screw. The two members are expanded until they form a tight friction-fit against the sidewalls. The '704 patent also uses a friction-fit to secure the brace to the trailer. However, this device uses pivotable arms to wedge the brace against the sidewalls. The Miner reference discloses the use of guides which are attached to opposite ends of the rigid member. The guides have fingers thereon, which are adapted to fit into plates secured to the trailer sidewalls.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cargo load-lock which is relatively lightweight and portable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo load-lock that can be used at various locations within a trailer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo load-lock which requires no tools to install.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo load-lock which can be used in compartments of various widths.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a cargo load lock having a base with a front surface, a rear surface, a first side, a second side, a first end and a second end, a sleeve extending from the base, a biasing element. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the biasing element includes a piece of compressible material. The compressible material may be foam. According to another embodiment of the present invention, the biasing element includes a spring arm. The spring arm may extend from a side of the sleeve. The biasing element may be located in the sleeve and may include both compressible material and a spring arm. The compressible material may be located between the spring arm, a side of the sleeve and/or the base. The sleeve may include a frangible portion. A handle may extend from the base.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a rib may extend from the base to the sleeve. More than one rib may be included. The ribs may extend from the base to different sides of the sleeve.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.